Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz
Igneous Rock= |-| Cloudy Quartz= Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz são dois Pôneis terrestres casados e membros da Família Pie que vivem em uma fazenda de pedras em Equestria. Eles são os pais de Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, e Marble Pie. Representação na série Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz aparecem pela primeira vez no flashback de Pinkie Pie em As Crônicas das Marcas em que Pinkie dá uma festa para espalhar o elogio. Chocados com a festa no início, Igneous e Cloudy lentamente sorriem e participam nas festividades. Na terceira temporada, Igneous aparece em no flashback de Trixie em Duelo Mágico. Na quarta temporada, aparecem novamente em uma foto em Orgulhosa Pinkie durante a canção O Lamento de Pinkie. Na quinta temporada, Cloud Quartz é indiretamente mencionada por Pinkie em Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia porque Pinkie originalmente convidou-a para o Grande Baile Galopante. Em Festa Estragada, Applejack encontra planos na sala secreta de planejamento de festas de Pinkie Pie para o quinquagésimo aniversário de casamento de Igneous e Cloudy, um centésimo, e de cinco centésimos. Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz têm papéis importantes em Hearthbreakers quando a Família Apple e a família Pie passam a Noite da Lareira Calorosa juntos. Neste episódio, eles agem de forma muito tradicional. Inicialmente receptivos às tradições da família Apple, Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz, eventualmente, vir a aceitá-los, com Igneous mesmo tentando adotar algumas dos maneirismos de Vovó Smith. De acordo com os dois, eles estavam dispostos a se casar por uma "Pedra Emparelhada". Outras representações IDW comics Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 5, Igneous Rock, Cloudy Quartz, e suas filhas aparecem como estão atualmente na página 3. Livros Em Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz visitam Pinkie Pie em Ponyville. Eles pedem para Twilight Sparkle para ajudar a salvar sua fazenda de pedras, que estão em perigo de perder devido a empresas rivais. Embora inicialmente ignorarem as sugestões da Pinkie porque ela não leva nada a sério, Igneous e Cloudy Quartz recorrem a ela para ajudar no final por causa de sua devoção absoluta para sua família. Em Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Rarity recebe um convite para a festa de aniversário de Cloudy Quartz pelo correio. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz são personagens disponíveis no jogo móvel da Gameloft, adicionados à versão iOS do jogo em 4 de junho de 2014 e para a versão Android do jogo em 10 de junho. A descrição de Igneous Rock é: "Igneous Rock na fazenda de pedras, coletando pedras e balançando suas preciosas filhas para dormir." A descrição de Cloudy Quartz no jogo é: "Cloudy Quartz é a mãe matéria-de-fato de Pinkie Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie e Limestone Pie." Mercadoria No jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, cartão α # 29 C de Igneous lista seu nome com um símbolo de marca registrada e dá-lhe a descrição "o pai de Pinkie Pie dirige a fazenda de pedras mais bem sucedida na história de Ponyville. Sua coleção de rocha sedimentar é a inveja de absolutamente ninguém.". No jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, Canterlot Nights, a carta # 30 C de Cloudy Quartz lista o nome dela com um símbolo de marca registrada e lista as citações "Quando eu fui à loucura, como uma potra, eu comi um saco inteiro de doces de pedra. em uma sessão quando Pinkamena Diane estava agitada, foi na primeira página do Expresso de Ponyville... " Citações Galeria en:Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Família Pie